Rebelling
by MyMusic Intern
Summary: Neville Longbottom and Amycus Carrow have a talk, (And a little bit of Nuna)


A\n - I don't own any of this

* * *

When you're being held by your neck, while being shoved into a wall, it kind of makes you think life isn't always perfect. And as I stood there, with Amycus Carrow, my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, holding his arm against my throat, the only thoughts that were going through my head were that I hated this man every second he forced me to stay in the abandoned corridor. Also since, he sent my wand into his, and had his wand pointed into my cheek, I couldn't do really anything, but just wait to see what he would do to me.

The reason I was where I was now is because, Ginny, Luna, and I were writing graffiti all over the halls of Hogwarts, sending messages out to Dumbledore's Army, that we weren't done fighting, and hopefully inspired them to help us overcome Snape and the Carrows. But as the three of us were finishing the last sign, I saw Carrow sneaking down the hall, but I had enough time to tell Ginny and Luna to leave. Luna was hesitant at first, but after I told her to leave, and that I would be okay, she seemed to stay rooted to her spot, only to have Ginny grab her hand and lead her up the stairs and out of sight.

So now here I was, being yelled at by this joke of a teacher, who kept shoving his wand in my face. I didn't take him seriously though, I've had him put curses on me for punishment, so I was somewhat used to it.

"Tell me, Longbottom. I know you know where Potter is, now tell me!", his breath smelled so horrible, that I could barely breathe. But of course I didn't know where Harry was.

"I told you a million times, I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you", I said with a bit of mockery in my voice.

"Oh yeah, well I'll think of a way to make you talk". He seemed to know I wasn't taking him seriously, which made me smile on the inside. He looked at the floor and smirked a little. "Your grandmother, she's on the run, but we'll find her". I knew what he was doing, but I wasn't scared for her sake. Because I knew she was far away from England, and even if they did find her, well, lets just say, she may look innocent, but once you corner her, you'd wish you didn't mess with her at all.

"She's not as weak as you think. So you've got nothing on me", I said, still having a hint of mockery in my voice. But that only made him squeeze my throat a little more. He looked back at the floor, and the next time he looked up at me, he showed me a smile I didn't like at all.

"What about your little friend you run around with, ehh? The blonde one?", I gritted my teeth when he mentioned Luna. And when he saw me move my jaw, and direct my eyes at him out of anger, he chuckled a little at finding what he wanted. "Oh, so you fancy her", he said slyly, he then seemed to become more satisfied as soon as he saw me start to squirm. I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face. "You wouldn't mind if I got her to talk to me would you? And maybe I could do a little more to her if you know what I mean? Does that sound good?". I knew what meant, and that was it for me.

He made me the angriest I had ever been. And still gritting teeth, I looked him dead in his eyes and started to talk, "You stay the hell away from her". As soon as I said that he slapped me across my face, which made me fall to the floor. I looked up at him with hatred, while he stared down at me in triumph.

"Remember this the next time you try and rebell, you little twit". He turned his back to me, still holding onto my wand, and disappeared behind a classroom door.

* * *

The rest of the time, I sat up against the wall, regaining my breath, when all of a sudden Luna had ran beside me and sat next to me on the floor, all the while giving me a hug. After she let go, she continued to stare at me, as I grabbed her hand.

"Neville, are you okay", she asked worriedly. I looked at her with an exasperated look on my face, not because of her, but because I was just sick of the Carrows.

"Yeah but Luna, I have to tell you that, you can't hang around me anymore, right now", I said regretfully. And just by seeing her face turn into a frown, just killed me on the inside.

"Why, what happened?"

"He threatened to hurt you if I didn't tell him where Harry is", I told her.

"But you don't know where he is".

"I know, but even so, I can't risk you getting hurt, Luna, I just can't", right when I looked away from her, I felt her hand on my face pull back for me to look at her.

"Neville, we're in this together, whether you like it or not", she said calmly, and while she smiled I could help but show a little smile on my face. "Ok?"

"Ok", I answered her. Then when she helped me to my feet, she hugged me, which I happily returned. All I knew was, we needed Harry to help end this. We needed to end this now.

* * *

A\n - There ya go,,,,,,,,,, please read and review!


End file.
